Let's Make This Quick
by parischangedher
Summary: Now a two-shot. : Tony and Ziva have been dating for a while. One day they meet up in the copy-room on a slow day at work. Not too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…big surprise there. xP**

* * *

**A/N: Nothing graphic, but if you don't care to read a little making out you can skip this one. : ) My first time writing something like this. Short, I know. Hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

It had been a quiet day at work so far. By quiet, meaning that there had been no new cases for the best team at NCIS. However, things were far from quiet in regard to the chat between Tony and Ziva. They had been dating for a while, and this had become normal for them. If they had some free time they would send each other messages…in varying degrees of appropriateness for work. Today those messages were more on the not so safe for work side of the spectrum.

At 1200 Tony sent Ziva yet again another message. _Meet me in the copy room? _ When Ziva read this she looked up at Tony and grinned at him. Gibbs was on a coffee break, and McGee was distracted in his own little technology world. _Definitely_ Ziva typed back.

"I'm going to the men's room Probie." Tony said as he stood up and winked at Ziva.

"Good to know Tony." McGee said, not looking up from his screen. When Tony was out of sight Ziva also stood up. "I'll be back McGee." He just nodded, not really paying attention to either of them.

After Ziva opened and locked the door she didn't even get a chance to turn around before she felt Tony behind her. He gripped her hips tightly and pushed her against the door. She tilted her neck knowingly while he leaned in, kissing, sucking, and occasionally biting her neck. She let out a soft moan as he ran his hands up along the sides of her, taking her hands with him as he went. He pinned her hands above her head with one arm while the other snaked back down, reaching the hem of her shirt. She let out a moan as she felt him press against her back, feeling how ready he was for her. He smirked and ran his hand up under her shirt. He let her arms go and she placed them behind her around his head, pulling him closer to her as he unclasped her bra and let his hands roam and cup her breasts, squeezing them while nipping at her shoulder. She shuddered when he leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily to her. "We'll make this quick, yes?" He smirked when she nodded against him all too willingly and turned around, kissing him passionately and forcefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…what else is new? :P**

* * *

**A/N: This was going to be a one-shot, but since you guys really liked it and LivyRox gave me the idea, it's now a two-shot. : )**

* * *

McGee was still at his computer, absorbed in his own world. "There," he said as he finally finished his document. He went to print it and realized they didn't have any paper left. "Great," he said as he made his way to the copy room to get more paper.

Inside, Tony and Ziva were oblivious to the outside world. They were half naked, and Tony's back was to the door, pushing Ziva between him and the wall. McGee walked up to the door and turned he handle. It was locked. He groaned. "What else is going to happen today?" He asked out loud to no one in particular as he got out Gibbs' key ring. Earlier he had driven to a crime scene, so he had his keys and Gibbs left before McGee could return them. Lead investigators had keys to the basic rooms of the headquarters. He groaned as he turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

Tony and Ziva were oblivious to McGee outside – until they heard him gasp when he unlocked the door. Tony turned around to face McGee, while Ziva hid behind Tony – in the heat of the moment her shirt and bra had been thrown somewhere in the room.

The two co-workers just stared at each other for a few minutes, and then Tony spoke up. "McGee that door was locked. What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I…well you see I had Gibbs' keys from driving over to the crime scene before and I couldn't give them back to him because he left to get coffee and you know that rule we have that says to never mess with a marine's coffee so I didn't and…" He rambled until Tony interrupted him.

"McGee!"

"Yes, I'll just be going now. Uh, I'm…I'm uhh sorry…guys." He stuttered as he shielded his eyes when he reached for a stack of computer paper and left the room.

As soon as he left Ziva let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. They both stared at each other for a minute before they started laughing.

"That's awkward"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe"

"I feel so bad for McGee."

"I'm just glad it wasn't Gibbs" They laughed as they found their clothes and put them back on.

"To be continued another time then?" Tony asked Ziva flirtatiously. "Because we got interrupted this time?"

She smirked. "Of course." Ziva winked at him, straightened herself out and left the room, with Tony following her out after a few seconds.


End file.
